Síndrome de Wendy
by Anniih
Summary: Porque Arthur parece la mamá de Alfred en vez de su novio. Es la necesidad de satisfacer al otro. Y Peter Pan, siempre necesita de una Wendy. USA/UK.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz. Solo soy una simple fans que escribe como entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Lime. Lemon suave. En uno de los puntos es Universo Alterno. Faltas ortográficas, perdón, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para corregir, otro día lo haré.  
><strong>Pareja "Enferma": <strong>USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>]° Síndrome de Wendy °[<strong>

**.**

**.**

_«Necesidad de satisfacer al otro»_

**.**

**.**

―**oOo―**

Conocimos lo que es el "Síndrome de Peter Pan" que afecta directo al paciente Alfred F. Jones representante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Ahora veremos lo que es el "Síndrome de Wendy".

Este síndrome es un complejo entramado de comportamientos y sentimientos que se asocian con el más conocido "Síndrome de Peter Pan", que se manifiesta en una necesidad absoluta de satisfacer al otro, principalmente la pareja e hijos.

Wendy es aquella mujer u hombre que se encuentra detrás de un Peter Pan. Peter Pan no existe si no hay una Wendy que le aguante.

Podemos decir que detrás de Alfred siempre estará Arthur, y que Alfred existe gracias a Arthur. Y es por eso, que he hecho una larga investigación acerca de aquel comportamiento si llega a ser cierto. Lo es. Arthur Kirkland representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte (o para otros, Inglaterra) posee las características más cercanas a este síndrome. ¿No me creen? Aquí les van algunas características que se asemejan a él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cαrαcter****ístic****αs**

**.**

* * *

><p>•Entiende el amor como sacrificio.<p>

_Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra. Inglaterra tiene la vista fruncida al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Alfred siente las manos no moverse a culpa de la locura del inglés. Le es imposible aceptar tal estupidez, porque él debe protegerlo, no el mayor. Y le duele tanto que las cosas sean así. Hasta para Francia quien yace un poco alejado de ellos, con la mano metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta preparado para sacar el pañuelo para llorar. Y más atrás, está China muy preocupado, y al lado de él, Rusia quien se pregunta cómo es posible que alguien se sacrifique por otra persona, solo por amor. ¿Así es el amor de Arthur hacia Alfred?_

―_A-Arthur…no…de verdad no tienes que hacerlo. __―__Alfred le pide algo tenso._

―_No queda más alternativa. __―__sin embargo Arthur hace caso omiso a la petición de ser detenido. _

―_Pero…_

―_Alfred __―__le interrumpe__―__. De verdad…gracias por todo. Me divertí mucho contigo, no sabes cuánto. _

―_Shut up! ¡No sabes lo que haces! ¡No debes hacerlo! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí! I am the hero! __―__no quiere, no quiere que su amado Inglaterra actué como un tonto, que se tome las cosas tan apecho. Habían jurado que llegarían al final de todo esto. Llegar juntos al final del camino, y ser felices._

_Arthur lo mira y surca levemente los labios._

―_Eres un idiota. _

_Y en eso, el británico hace lo que tiene que hacer por amor. Francis lo entiende, también haría lo mismo por la persona que ama, incluso haría millones de cosas con tal de salvarlo. Y Rusia se pregunta si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por el chino._

―_No… ¡Arthur, espera! Please!_

_Demasiado tarde. Arthur se sacrifica para que Alfred pueda seguir jugando a las cartas. El menor sigue paralizado. El mayor vota un suspiro._

―_De todas formas el juego era un poco aburrido._

― _¡Quería que nosotros ganáramos juntos! __―__Estados Unidos comienza a reclamar__―__ ¡Esa era la idea! _

― _¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡No es para que exageres! __―__contesta y pensando en arrepentirse. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo quiere? _

_Alfred frunce el entrecejo y sonríe. __―__Bueno, sé que lo hiciste porque me amas. También haría lo mismo._

―_No lo hice por eso, idiota __―__mira para otra parte ruborizándose y cruzando los brazos__―__. Sigue jugando, y espero que ganes para tener el ron que apostó Francis._

―_Solo te interesa beber._

―_Alfred tiene razón. __―__dice el francés._

―_Okey! ¡Sigamos!_

**°.°.°**

•Insistir en hacer las cosas en lugar de la otra persona.

― _¡¿Por qué no me sale? __―__grita el norteamericano agarrándose de los cabellos por la desesperación de no encontrar un buen calculo en sus gastos y sobre su economía. En ese momento pasa el inglés de lo más normal por la sala tomando atención._

― _¿Te pasa algo? __―__pregunta acercándose y mirando con curiosidad. Ve una gran cantidad de números rayados más la calculadora al lado. Si Alfred intentaba sumar, no es para tanto._

―_No logro llegar al resultado. Sé que esos no son los correctos. __―__responde totalmente convencido._

―_Déjame ayudarte. __―__con decisión hace a un lado el trasero americano de la silla, para que él se siente tomando lápiz, papel y calculadora._

― _¡Oye! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! ¡El héroe puede hacerlo solo! __―__se siente ofendido, herido en el orgullo y para colmo salirse de su asiento, quedando de pie. _

―_Ni siquiera sabes sumar. ¿Acaso no recuerdas las clases que te daba?_

―_Claro que sé sumar. __―__por supuesto, podría ser llamado idiota sin cerebro, pero de que sabe sumar, lo sabe, y restar, dividir y todas esas cosas de matemáticas. El problema es… ¡Que esos números le odian! Y dicho esto, Inglaterra no le toma atención mientras revisa sus operaciones. _

_Estados Unidos se molesta y se va otra parte, a dar una vuelta a cualquier parte. De todas maneras, Arthur encuentra la solución haciendo que el menor se alegre (no se lo esperaba) y le abrace con dulzura hasta darle besos por todo el rostro logrando colorear al pobre inglés._

_Luego decidieron irse a casa, continuando con lo empezado, donde Alfred da las gracias a Arthur de manera muy especial, embistiendo en el interior del mayor con pasión y fuerza hasta lograr el orgasmo junto con su pareja__._

_Al otro día, a la hora del almuerzo, Estados Unidos, queriendo decir "Tú descansas y yo preparo el almuerzo", prepara el almuerzo revolviendo una sopa en una olla, tarareando. De repente siente una presencia conocida detrás de su espalda._

― _¿Cocinando? __―__es Inglaterra._

―_Yes. __―__confirma sonriente._

"_Lo más seguro que sea chatarra", piensa el mayor antes de empujar con su trasero al trasero menor, haciéndolo a un lado y tomando la cuchara de madera._

― _¿Qué estás haciendo? __―__Alfred no entiende._

―_Preparar el almuerzo._

―_Pero lo estaba haciendo yo._

―_El más adecuado en cocinar, soy yo __―__él mismo se alaga__―__. Así que siéntate y espera._

―_Iggy…no quiero comer de tus preparaciones, cocinas mal. __―__**intenta**__ ser lo menos hiriente._

― _¡¿Eh? ¡No cocino mal y te lo mostraré! ¡Ahora, ve a sentarte! _

― _¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No tienes por qué enojarte! __―__el estadounidense sacude las manos pidiendo que el de orbes verdes no se altere. Luego de esto, hace caso, sentándose en la silla a esperar, a lo que de la nada le nacen recuerdos de su infancia:_

― _¿Alfred, que haces? __―__Inglaterra había entrado al cuarto encontrándose con la colonia quien ordenaba su propia ropa._

―_Te ayudo en ordenar tus cosas. __―__contestó simplemente muy contento._

―_No lo hagas. Eso las hago yo. __―__enseguida tomó sus prendas para que el pequeño no siguiera. Este le quedó mirando desentendido, pues tenía ganas de ayudarle aunque sea una cosa pequeña._

―_Sorry._

―_No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte, eh?_

_Alfred alzó la vista ante el mayor, y sonrió. _

―_Está bien. Primero le daré comida a mi conejo._

―_No te preocupes, yo le daré comida. Tú ve a jugar._

― _¿Enserio?_

―_Sí. Ve a jugar, yo me encargaré de tu conejo._

― _¡Gracias Inglaterra!_

_Siempre preocupado de él…hasta hoy. Siempre, creyendo que aún es un niño que necesita de una madre._

"_No creo que sea posible", piensa Alfred._

**°.°.°**

•Necesidad imperiosa de proteger a los que les rodean asumiendo una figura paternal o maternal.

_Y ahí está el gran poderoso Estados Unidos, en cama y en fiebre. Siente que se va a morir en cualquier momento dejando viudo a Inglaterra, dando un final no feliz. No le gustan estos finales. No obstante, es feliz porque aquel país se encuentra a su lado, cuidándolo, tomando su temperatura a cada momento. Todo sigue igual. Aun así, una parte de ser siente que está siendo una pérdida de tiempo a Arthur, o que da pena._

―_A-Arthur…si quieres…pu-puedes irte…no es…nece-cesario que te quedes… __―__apenas habla bajo las sabanas teniendo el rostro rojo._

―_Estás enfermo. Tengo que cuidarte __―__dice nada más, viendo el termómetro__―__. Treinta y nueve._

―_Ah…_

―_Iré a buscar más agua. No te muevas._

"_Como si fuera a otro lugar en este estado", piensa Alfred al momento en que el británico se pone de pie, saliendo del cuarto mientras coge un bol para cambiar el agua._

_Una vez solito en la cama a medio con la vista caída, siente una presencia entrar, pero no cree que pueda ser Inglaterra si recién salió y es imposible que se apresure tanto. Debe ser otra persona. Abre los ojos lentamente visualizando a un ser de cabellos rubios. Puede ser Inglaterra, pero Inglaterra no tiene el cabello largo y menos ondulado. _

―_Fra-Francis… ¿qué haces…aquí? __―__le parece muy extraño que el francés lo visite, bueno, si es para ver su estado de salud, lo agradece._

―_Vengo a verte __―__responde surcando los labios dando mal presentimiento al menor, muy mal presentimiento, ya que se va acercando mucho__―__. Te ves tan débil petit. ¿Sabes? Conozco un método donde el refriado se elimina con el sudor._

_Esto va mal, muy mal. Estados Unidos hace la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de estar lo mayormente distanciado del rostro degenerado del mayor._

― _¿Sabes cuál es?_

―_N-No-No…no lo sé…_

"_¡¿Arthur, dónde estás? ¡Un francés me quiere violar!"_

―_Hermano mayor te lo enseñará._

―_He vuelto __―__Arthur, justo a tiempo aparece quedando desconcertado ante la imagen que ven sus verdes: Francia arriba de un Alfred enfermo sin fuerza sobrehumana. ¿Qué hace Francis aquí?__―__. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo a __**mi**__ Alfred, wine bastard? ¡Aléjate de él, maldito degenerado! __―__rápidamente tira todo al suelo yendo a sacar al mayor de la cama, agarrándolo de las prendas. Enseguida se lo lleva a fuera a seguir con sus golpizas._

― _¡Me duele! ¡Cálmate Angleterre, no es para tanto!_

― _¡Que estés a punto de hacerle algo indebido a Alfred es para mucho! ¡Toma esto!_

― _¡Aigh!_

― _¡Te lo advierto Francis! ¡Le tocas un pelo, y yo te los arranco todos, hasta los ojos!_

― _¡Auch!_

**°.°.°**

•No depende de un sólo factor, sino que sería una amalgama de variables entre las que destacan: la educación recibida, las características de personalidad, las experiencias de vida y las circunstancias actuales en las que está inmersa la persona.

_Estados Unidos, como el buen novio que es, invita a Inglaterra a comer…hamburguesas. Arthur se guarda todos los comentarios en que no le gusta este tipo de salidas. Demonios, si el idiota americano lo sabe perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo sigue invitando? ¿Lo quiere sacar de quicio? Hubiese preferido un hotel, un elegante restaurante aunque sea en las Vegas, ¡por último en las Vegas! O a jugar al casino, cualquier lugar es mejor que estar en el McDonald's, observando a ese Ronald diabólico. Inglaterra cree que ese personaje es diabólico. Nunca le ha traído buena espina. En fin, desvía la vista el menor quien come gustoso y compartiendo a la mesa, al suelo, a la ropa, pedazos de tomates picados y mayonesa. Además de que el lugar no es agradable no sabe comer._

― _¿No bvas grba brogbmer? __―__pregunta Alfred comiendo._

―_No tengo hambre. __―__contesta entendiendo. Ya tiene experiencia con ese idioma tan particular. Vuelve alzar la vista y sus ganas de limpiarle, de hacerle entender que debe comer adecuadamente le van ganando.__ Decide extender el brazo cogiendo una servilleta, limpiando parte de la corbata del menor._

― _¿Uh? ¿Qué haces? __―__se sorprende._

―_Limpiándote. ¿Acaso eres ciego? _

―_Ah…_

―_Mírate, comes como niño._

―_No es para tanto. Luego llego a mi casa y la lavo. __―__dice. Arthur regresa a su posición._

―_Sí. Pero te enseñé a comer adecuadamente._

―_No comiences con tus buenos modales, ¿quieres? Terminaremos discutiendo. Y no quiero eso. Solo quería invitarte a comer._

― _¿Y crees que comer en un lugar como este me siento feliz? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy tan contento! __―__exclama. El americano frunce el ceño._

―_No me gustan tus sarcasmos._

―_Si no te gustas, no me hubieses traído aquí. Lo sabes, no me gustan estos lugares donde eres tú el que lo disfruta. __―__se cruza de brazos con intenciones de irse. Todo se va a la mierda. Otra vez una discusión._

_No obstante, Estados Unidos dándose cuenta, rápidamente deja la hamburguesa de lado, se limpia las manos con la servilleta, se pone de pie tomando la mano del inglés, obligándolo a caminar, salir del local._

― _¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde crees que me llevas?_

― _¿No quieres un lugar que te guste? A ese lugar vamos. __―__voltea guiñando el ojo mientras acelera el paso. _

_Arthur no entiende, pero lo sigue. Una vez llegando a una esquina, el menor cubre los ojos verdes con una venda._

― _¿Se puede saber por qué me vendes los ojos? __―__pregunta sin recibir respuestas. Su mano es sostenida siendo guía en continuar el camino. Es de noche y siente la brisa en sus mejillas expresando seriedad. Percibe que va entrando, subiendo escaleras sin ser soltado. Oye una puerta abrir. Entra y se cierra__―__ ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Alfred?_

_De repente sus orbes logran ver al fin, pero se cierran enseguida al sentir los labios del estadounidense en los suyos, presionando con pasión, empujando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Cae a una cama. Inglaterra ya sabe dónde se encuentra. No le importa. Sigue besando y abrazando a Alfred, desordenándole el cabello con locura, sintiendo el calor en su piel bajo las prendas, como lo siente el país menor, entreabriendo la boca, respirando para volver a besar. _

_Aunque respiren en su momento, la necesidad de separarse en inhalar, les gana. Se quedan segundos mirándose. Inglaterra quiere hablar._

―_Perdón, no debí comportarme de esa manera._

―_No Arthur. El que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo __―__corrige, porque es la verdad. Hizo enojar al mayor__―__. Quería llevarte si habías cambiado de opinión…pero al parecer sigues igual, jejeje. Algún día te llevaré a un lugar de tu clase. __―__sonríe._

_El país europeo niega con la cabeza, de igual manera acepta lo dicho por Alfred. Pero no entiende. No entiende si él quería remediarlo llevándolo a un lugar que le guste. Entrecierra los ojos._

―_Una pregunta. ¿Crees que este lugar es de mi agrado? __―__y pregunta sin dejar de abrazar._

―_Ehh~, yes __―__juega pensando__―__. Te conozco bastante bien~. __―__Alfred se lo toma con humor, tocando la mejilla del mayor, una y otra vez, porque sabe que a Arthur le gustan los moteles, conoce su mente pervertida, a lo que el inglés niega mentalmente sabiendo que es mentira._

―_Cállate y bésame. __―__para no sentirse molesto, ordena que prosigan en la cama, además, esos dedos americanos sobre su mejilla es irritante. Esos dedos deben estar en otra parte de su cuerpo, pero más adelante, a pesar de lo que lo necesite ahora como la previa en sentir a Alfred en su interior. _

_Estados Unidos surca los labios y obedece. Lo besa introduciendo la lengua de una vez, tomando más posesión del cuerpo inglés, acariciando con sus manos la cintura y las piernas, donde una de ellas se hace a un lado dejando que se acomode, sintiendo los roces. Luego baja a posar los labios en el cuello de Inglaterra, mordiendo con sutilidad, succionando mientras oye los gemidos que va robando. Después sube la cabeza frente la vista del mayor. Y algo pasa. De repente Arthur se queda serio._

― _¿Te sucede algo? De repente estás callado. __―__si hizo algún movimiento desagradable se mataría, aunque es imposible. Arthur no debería recamarle por eso, al contrario, lo disfrutaría._

―_Nada. No es nada. __―__contesta naciéndole una sonrisa, levantando el cuerpo en ir a besar._

_Había pensado en una tontera extraña._

**°.°.°**

•Ejemplos del Síndrome de Wendy serían el padre de familia que prácticamente le hace la tarea al hijo, le despierta todas las mañanas para que no llegue tarde a la escuela, le ayuda en todos sus proyectos, busca hacerle siempre la vida fácil; también el ama de casa que asume todas las responsabilidades en el hogar para que el marido y los hijos no tengan que hacerlo; o un miembro de una pareja que asume todos los deberes y toma las decisiones.

_Son las siete y media de la mañana. Amalia sigue durmiendo. Arthur se da cuenta y entra al cuarto._

―_Amalia despierta. Tienes que ir al colegio. __―__dice prendiendo la luz, viendo que la nombrada se remueve entre las sabanas._

―_No~…no quiero~…_

―_No seas floja y levántate. __―__frunce un poco el ceño, caminando a sacarla de la cama. Amalia chilló por un momento hasta que entró a bañarse._

_Arthur procede hacer el desayuno. Alfred ya está despierto y listo para irse a trabajar, ni siquiera se acordó que debió haber despertado a su propia hija, por esto mismo escucha sin mucha atención los pequeños reclamos de su esposo inglés. _

_Cuando la niña de orbes azules sale del baño, vestida y arreglada, toma asiento para tomar el desayuno._

_Alfred le parece extraño que Arthur no esté con la ropa de trabajo, ni una corbata lleva._

― _¿No vas a ir al trabajo, Arthur? __―__pregunta el americano cogiendo su maletín._

―_Hoy no. Me quedaré. La iré a dejar en el auto para que no llegue tarde, y tiene un trabajo, así que la ayudaré. __―__responde sencillo._

―_Okey. Nos vemos en la tarde __―__sonríe acercándose al mayor quien yace sentando acompañando la menor__―__. Kiss me~._

―_Err… __―__no le gusta besar al menor en frente de su hija. Amalia inteligentemente, termina su desayuno yendo a peinarse. Ahora como están solos, Alfred lo besa y luego se va al trabajo._

_El día avanza con normalidad. El británico llega a la oficina del estadounidense sorprendiéndolo cuando toma asiento al frente._

― _¿Arthur?_

―_Se te quedó el almuerzo, idiota. __―__responde dejando una lonchera con los alimentos que no son precisamente hamburgueses o algo semejantes. _

―_Thanks. __―__agradece dejando a un lado la lonchera, para que no estorbe en sus papeles._

―_Mañana tienes hora con el médico, ¿no? __―__pregunta Arthur._

―_Sí._

―_Iré contigo __―__sigue, y antes de que Alfred proteste, sigue otra vez__―__. Te puede pasar algo, o puedes hacer alguna estupidez._

― _¿Y Amalia con quien se queda? No me digas con tus hermanos. __―__entrecierra los parpados. Sería una muralla sobreprotectora de la menor si se queda con los hermanitos de Arthur, que son problemáticos, sobre todo cierto colorín__._

―_Con Matthew. __―__gracias al cielo la va a cuidar el hermano de Alfred._

_Luego de terminar la conversación, el de ojos verdes se pone de pie, yendo a la puerta. Pero en eso gira._

―_Ah, ¿recuerdas que querías tener una cena?_

―_Claro, ¿qué hay con eso? ¿No quieres? __―__se pone triste, ya que quiere tanto tener una cena romántica con su esposo que no han tenido desde meses. Sus pensamientos desaparecen al ver la sonrisa del inglés._

―_Hice las reservas, para esta noche. _

_Que rápido es. Alfred no se lo esperaba. _

―_Se supone que tenía que hacerlo yo. En fin… __―__Arthur se le adelantó, como siempre. _

―_Nos vemos en casa. __―__menciona acaparando la atención del de lentes, quien alza la vista guiñando un ojo y enviando un beso como modo de despedida o "nos vemos"._

**°.°.°**

•Estos comportamientos no solo se evidencian entre las parejas sino que también pueden observarse en los padres para con los hijos, entre los hermanos o en las relaciones de amistad.

_Hace un milenio atrás:_

― _¡Matthew, no! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? __―__Inglaterra corre desesperado a tomar en brazos a su colonia menor._

―_Estoy pintando las paredes. __―__contesta con normalmente aunque siente que estar haciendo lo que está haciendo no está bien, solo con ver la cara de su tutor. Francia también se comportaría de la misma manera…seguramente._

―_Pero no con las manos… __―__exacto, el pequeño Matthew tiene las manos de colores y sin querer mancha la capa de Arthur__―__ Oh no…_

―_Pardon. __―__se disculpa en francés._

_Antes de que Inglaterra dijera que no importaba, oye ruidos desde la cocina._

― _¿Quién está en la cocina?_

―_Alfred. Está cocinando. Le dije que no lo hiciera…pero no me hizo caso. __―__de repente se queda solo en el suelo. _

_Arthur corre otra vez desesperado a la cocina. ¡Que tiene Alfred en la cabeza! ¡Estar en la cocina es peligroso! ¡¿Por qué tiene que cuidar a este par de hermanos? _

― _¡Alfred~!_

―_What? __―__la colonia mayor gira inocente arriba de una silla, revolviendo la olla._

― _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Es peligroso. __―__enseguida lo toma en brazos y lo deja en una silla distinta, bien alejado del fuego._

―_Quería cocinarte algo. _

―_Eres muy pequeño para eso __―__se lamentaría de por vida si a su adorada colonia le pasase algo malo. Acto seguido le acaricia el cabello, por tener buena voluntad de querer cocinarle__―__. Estas son cosas de grandes, además, yo soy el que cocino._

―_Me gusta tu comida…pero quería saber si podría cocinar igual que tú. __―__todavía no conoce lo que es probar una buena comida, sigue siendo ingenuo. Por suerte, Matthew sí._

―_Claro. Pero cuando seas más grande. Ahora quiero que tú y tu hermano limpien la pared, ¿okey?_

―_Okey._

_Un milenio después:_

― _¡Alfred! ¡Esto es por tu culpa!_

― _¡¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa? ¡No hice nada!_

― _¡Maple!_

― _¡El pobre de Matthew siempre tiene que recibir descargos de otros por tu culpa! _

― _¡No es mi culpa que nos parezcamos tanto! _

― _¡Cállate ya, idiota!_

― _¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Me duelen los oídos!_

―_Lo siento Canadá. ¿Estás bien? Mira como tienes la frente, todo por culpa de…da igual. Te llevaré a la enfermería._

_Inglaterra ayuda a Canadá a ponerse de pie, sin quitar la mirada sobre Estados Unidos, quien está molesto y celoso. ¡Bah! Cómo si le importara._

― _¡Hmp! __―__Alfred da media vuelta y se cruza de brazos._

_Solo faltaba que aparecieran Hong Kong y Sealand, para que le robase su atención._

**°.°.°**

•Aquellos amantes de la literatura y del séptimo arte infantil no tardarán en descubrir que el nombre de Wendy hace referencia a la 'mujer' que se encuentra detrás de Peter Pan. Por supuesto, detrás de una persona aquejada por el Síndrome de Peter Pan existe otra personalidad que se encarga de hacer todas las tareas y asumir las responsabilidades correspondientes al "adulto que se niega a crecer". Serían un complemento patológico casi perfecto.

_Sala de reunión. Países esperando la llegada de la pareja dispareja. Y como todavía no llegan, conversas cosas irrelevantes._

― _¿Qué opinan? __―__pregunta Francia._

―_Estoy de acuerdo aru. __―__responde después de analizarlo muy bien el chino._

―_A pesar de que Alfred esté grande, sigue siendo un niño. __―__agrega Ludwig. _

―_Sí, y Arthur sigue comportándose como si fuese su mamá. __―__suelta una risilla el francés._

―_Oh, son de esas parejas donde la novia suele comportarse como la mamá del novio, ¿da? __―__Iván también sonríe. La mayoría acierta._

―_A veces Roderich se comporta como mi mamá, pero no le hago caso. __―__menciona Prusia jugando con una hoja de papel, llamando la atención._

― _¿Qué haces aquí Gilbert? __―__Francia pregunta por todos. Esto es una reunión de países, no de naciones que ya no existen._

―_West me invitó. _

―_Se invitó solo. __―__responde rápidamente el alemán._

―_Ve~.__―__aporta Italia Veneciano._

―_Oigan, ¿han ido sobre el Síndrome de Peter Pan? __―__continúa el francés. El tema es interesante para la parejita de habla inglesa._

―_Peter Pan es una película. __―__dice Prusia, creyendo que su amigo Francis está muy mal de la cabeza o no conoce al personaje._

―_Se refiere a la enfermedad. __―__le informa su hermano alemán._

―_Yo la he oído __―__habla el japonés__―__. Afecta principalmente a los hombres._

― _¿De qué trata, Kiku?_

―_De hombres con mentalidad de niño. A veces requieren la necesidad de una figura maternal. Es como el personaje de la película, de ahí el nombre._

― _¿Se comporta como niño? __―__de repente, el rubio germano comienza a pensar en otra persona y le asusta._

―_Alfred se comporta como niño: Grita, chilla, hace escándalos, se cree héroe. __―__Francia responde._

―_Y ahí está Inglaterra para frenarlo aru. _

"_¿Cómo niño?" piensa Alemania algo asustado. Voltea a mirar al italiano menor._

―_Ve~. _

_Ahora se asusta más, hasta le aparece un tic en el ojo._

"_Que yo me preocupe por Feliciano no significa que tengamos ese síndrome. ¡Es ilógico!" De verdad se asusta. Feliciano lo observa preocupado. Quizás el alemán esté enfermo del estómago._

― _¿Ludwig, te pasa algo? __―__decide preguntar, y Alemania regresa en sí._

―_Na-Nada. __―__tartamudea surcando los labios, convenciendo de que se encuentra muy bien y muy normal. No hay nada raro, claro que no._

_Los demás siguen con la conversación._

―_En conclusión, son tal para cual. __―__dice Francia._

_Desde el otro lado, se oyen ruidos como si llegar alguien atrasado. Si son los países en los que están pensando, ya era hora._

― _¡Mírate idiota! ¡Ya te caíste por andar apurado!_

― _¡No me grites! ¡La caída me dolió! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!_

― _¡Por favor, ni que te hubieras tropezado con una hormiga! _

― _¡No te burles! _

― _¡Dame la mano! ¡Siempre tengo que andar preocupado por ti! ¡Puedes estar grande de cuerpo pero sigues igual de tarado!_

― _¡Deja de insultarme! ¡Yo no lo hago! ¡Ya verás, en la noche te daré fuerte, a ver si con eso te dan ganas de gritarme! _

_Francia ríe bajo. Alemania se enrojece. Prusia también ríe. Japón tiene una grabadora. _

― _¡Esas cosas se hablan en casa! _

_Una vez terminado los griteríos, Estados Unidos abre la puerta de la sala._

―_Hello! __―__saluda animado dejando que entre Inglaterra. Todos saludan y regresan a sus asientos._

― _¿De qué hablaremos? __―__procede Alemania._

―_Uhmm…de nada __―__¿eh? Se dicen muchos, nada comprende. ¿Van a perder el tiempo__―__. ¡Veremos una película de Disney!_

_¿Qué?_

_Arthur en eso, se da una palmada en el rostro._

― _¿Qué hice en la vida para crearlo de esta manera?_

**°.°.°**

•El Síndrome de Wendy, si bien no llega a ser un trastorno en toda regla, se puede delimitar como un conjunto de comportamientos que realiza una persona por miedo al rechazo, por la necesidad de sentirse aceptada y respaldada y por el temor a que nadie le quiera. En palabras sencillas: sienten una necesidad imperiosa de seguridad que los lleva a ser serviles con los demás.

_Los brazos de Arthur están por debajo de los de Alfred, tocando la espalda. La cabeza la tiene apoyada en el hombro aspirando el aroma del cuello, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del menor. _

_Los dos solo vistes de camisas y ropa interior, sentados en la cama. Ninguno desea hacer un movimiento, avanzar uno. Están bien como están. No quieren separase, desaparecer el momento, aunque estén con ganas de hacerlo como las veces anteriores. _

_Estados Unidos abraza un poco más, relajando el rostro. Tiene ganas de dormir como está. Si le dice que quiere dormir, Arthur también lo hará. Si él le dice que quiere dormir, Alfred le hará caso. Porque ninguno va a obligar al otro hacer el amor, eso no sería amor. Y ellos si se aman, claro, a su modo. Pero se aman al fin y al cabo. Y a veces tienen miedo de que se termine. Solo a veces. Saben que esto no tiene final._

_Inglaterra se aleja mirando directo a los azules de su joven novio. Alza el rostro, cierra los ojos. Lo besa con lentitud. Nada obligado ni profundo. Se detienen._

― _¿Vamos a estar juntos? __―__no sabe por qué lo pregunta. _

―_Claro __―__pero Alfred le responde__―__. Nunca más me separaré de ti._

― _¿Me quieres? __―__sigue preguntando._

―_Te amo._

― _¿Aunque te grite?_

― _¿Y tú me amas aunque te haga irritar?_

_Guardan silencio._

―_Por supuesto que sí, idiota. __―__levanta los brazos al responder, yendo al cuello del americano, comenzando a besar otra vez. _

_Estados Unidos responde abriendo la boca, yendo a ser más profundo el contacto. Producen una danza entre sus cavidades compartiendo el sabor y el aliento. Siente su camisa ser desabrochada. Los dedos torpes de Arthur lo reconocen. Se deja ser desnudado haciendo lo mismo con el mayor. _

_Se tocan ciegamente. Oyen el pálpito de sus corazones y los diminutos ruidos que producen sus labios, más algunos suspiros. _

_Las manos de Inglaterra viajan por el abdomen de Alfred. No hay músculos. No los tiene. Alfred tiene el cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Es maceteado, robusto. Eso es. Pero no es una bestia que hace pesas, se sentiría debilucho. Por supuesto, a Arthur no le gusta ser así. Y al menor no le gustaría serlo, aplastaría a su pareja. _

_Arthur se hace a un lado, recostándose en la cama. Toma el brazo del estadounidense para acercarlo._

―_Hazme el amor, Alfred. __―__cualquiera diría que lo dijo con pudor. No tiene pudor, porque está con su persona de confianza, al ser que más ama en el mundo, y que ya estado desnudo muchas veces frente él. Además, tener el cuerpo desnudo no es vergüenza. Es natural, es parte de uno. Y su cuerpo pertenece a Alfred, y el cuerpo de Alfred pertenece a Arthur._

_El menor curva los labios de modo sereno. Por nada del mundo negará en hacerle el amor. Lo hará despacio al principio. Lento pero no tan delicado. A Inglaterra no le gusta mucho que sea tan lento, porque se desespera en sentirlo en su interior, para recordar que son uno. Que lo cuida y lo protege tanto que a veces se le escapa de las manos. Es que Alfred suele comportarse como un niño. Le parece lindo. Pero cuando se comporta como adulto, le despierta todos los sentidos. Los despierta por completo cuando el menor se mueve más rápido, haciendo contactos profundos, con pasión, repitiendo su nombre a cada segundo._

_Así lo hace ahora. Lo sujeta de la cintura para poder empujar teniendo la cabeza a un costado de la del mayor. _

_Inglaterra posa las palmas en el torso de Estados Unidos, pausando._

―_Déjame el resto a mí. _

_Sin recibir respuesta del menor, queda abajo. Arthur sube en su cuerpo, descendiendo. Subiendo y abajando, donde es afirmado por las manos americanas, ayudando en el vaivén. _

_Podría ser que Arthur esté sirviéndole a Alfred. No es así. Ambos se sirven._

_Sin o con síndromes, se aman. Eso es lo que importa._

**.**

* * *

><p>Esas son sus características representativas.<p>

Y posiblemente Alemania e Italia Veneciano presenten los síntomas del Síndrome de Peter Pan y de Wendy(?).

_Fin._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Al fin lo terminé! Este síndrome sí me que hizo pensar. Habían muchas cosas y fui eliminando varias, porque algunas hacían parecer a Arthur como una nena débil, depresiva y llorona. Quise eliminar la última, ya que era de una de esas, pero necesitaba colocar un poco lemon o lime, así que traté de que UK no agarrase las personalidades que nombre. Espero que haya quedado bien.

Y es bien cierto esto: Peter Pan no existe si no hay una Wendy que le aguante. Y sí que Arthur aguanta a Alfred. Además, ¿quién creo a Alfred? [A parte de Hidekaz, claro xD] Respuesta: Arthur. USA no hubiese nacido gracias a él. Tal vez sí, pero colonizado por… ¿franceses? ¿rusos? ¿españoles? Saquen sus conclusiones ;D

No tomen en cuenta lo de GerIta ._.

Espero que les haya gustado y divertido. Me iré a escribir un par de UKUS, uno es sorpresa y el otro es el que dije que lo haría lo más porno posible. A este le tengo miedo, no he llegado a escribir tan gráficamente.

¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Saludos! ¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**.**


End file.
